


Yes, Master.

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Louis in Lace, M/M, Oh wait, bottom!Louis, idk - Freeform, if you know how I can tag this give me a shout lol, not many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, master." Louis purred, crawling over to the end of the bed on all fours.</p><p>Harry was in pure shock, gaping as Louis ran his hands over his tanned chest and down his stomach. His boyfriend was hot, no doubt about it, and the things he was doing to Harry- it was so unfair.</p><p>"L-Louis," Harry choked out, adjusting his cock in his jeans. "What- What're you doing?" Harry asked, his heartbeat quickening as Louis got up off of the bed and sauntered over to him, swinging his hips seductively with each step.</p><p>Harry stood still as Louis got closer, until he was only inches from his body. "You're in control, Harry. I'm yours for the rest of the night. Do whatever you want with me-" Louis leaned forward, standing on his toes as his lips brushed against his ear. "Sir..."</p><p>Or when Louis seduces Harry in lace panties and Harry really likes being in control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Master.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Id written this earlier because I sure hope people aren't bored with Louis in lace yet.

arry opened the front door to his boyfriend's house, stepping in and looking around the empty room. "Louis...?" He yelled, peering around, looking for him. He moved further into the house, shutting the door and staning awkwardly in the room.

Louis and he had been dating for about two years. They met on the subway wen they were going to work one day, and ever since they'd been practically inseperable.

"Lou!" He shouted again, suspicion rising when Louis never came out to greet him. Usually he'd be attatched to his side by now, cudding him and mumbling about how much he'd missed him. He started ff towards Louis' room, looking into the bathroom and kitchen on his way there, just to check and make sure Louis wasn't there. 

When he opened Louis' door, he was taken aback by the sight that greeted him. Louis was lying on the bed, his torso naked and his bottom half only covered up by a thin pair of lacy black panties. "Hello, master." Louis purred, crawling over to the end of the bed on all fours.

Harry was in pure shock, gaping as Louis ran his hands over his tanned chest and down his stomach. His boyfriend was hot, no doubt about it, and the things he was doing to Harry- it was so unfair.

"L-Louis," Harry choked out, adjusting his cock in his jeans. "What- What're you doing?" Harry asked, his heartbeat quickening as Louis got up off of the bed and sauntered over to him, swinging his hips seductively with each step.

Harry stood still as Louis got closer, until he was only inches from his body. "You're in control, Harry. I'm yours for the rest of the night. Do whatever you want with me-" Louis leaned forward, standing on his toes as his lips brushed against his ear. "Sir..."

Harry swallowed thicky, arousal crawling over his body from his boyfriend's words. Harry was never really dominant, but _this_.

This was too good to deny.

Harry reached his hand up, moving the hair out of Louis' eyes and stroking his cheek. "Are you gonna be a good little princess for me?" He asked huskily, runing his thumb over Louis' jawline gently. "Gonna let me use you?"

Louis closed is eyes, nodding as a smirk played upon his lips. God, he was loving this.

Harry pulled his hand away, stepping back to look at Louis again. He looked beautiful, his collarbones jutting out against his golden skin, his legs looked like he had shaved them, the skin smooth when he touched it. Had Louis been planning this for a while?

Either way, Harry was enjoying this, loving how pliant Louis was being, how submissive he was willing himself to be. It was incredibly hot.

"Have you been a bad little boy, Louis?" Harry asked, his voice low and rumbling. Louis nodded, widening his eyes. "Come here, babe." Harry took Louis' hand, leading him back to the bed. He sat himself down, then pat his lap. "Lie down, baby. I think you need to be punished for being such a bad boy."

Louis obeyed, crawling onto Harry's lap and lying across his thighs, perching his bum in the air. Harry ran his fingers along the backs of Louis' soft thighs, trailing his hands up and patting his arse gently. He squeezed his ass through the lace panties, rubbing him through the fabric.

He heard Louis sigh, the soft noise coming from him as Harry pulled the panties down just below him bum, where it meets his thighs. He gripped one of Louis' cheeks into his hand, kneading it and pinching it before bringing his hand down on it sharply, a loud snap echoing though the room.

Louis yelped, flinching at the touch. When Harry pulled his hand away, he watched as a pink hand print raised onto the skin. He grinned to himself, lightly touching the flesh again before slapping it once more.

"Such a bad boy, Louis." Harry mumbled, spanking him on his other cheek. He listened to Louis' whines, his whimpers, but he never said no. He never tried to get away. And Harry knew it was because he had told him he could do whatever he wanted.

Whatever he liked, he knew Louis would do it.

Harry brought his hand down a few more times, until Louis' bum was stinging red and radiating heat. Harry could feel Louis' cock digging into his thigh, the wetness from his pre-cum dampening Harry's jeans slightly. He pulled the underwear back up over his arse, careful not to let the band drag against his sensitive skin.

"Up, babe, you took your punishment so well." Harry whispered, gipping Louis' biceps and pulling him up so he was upright in his lap. Louis' cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were red-rimmed. He looked breathtaking, no matter how he looked he always managed to be so beautiful.

"Har- Uh, Master." Louis whined, looking up and into Harry's eyes. "Please just... Will you fuck me, please?" He begged, pulling himself up so he was face to face with Harry.

"I don't know, bad boys don't deserve to be fucked." Harry teased, patting Louis' bum and feeling him tremble in his lap.

"Please." Louis whispered, clutching Harry's biceps with a death grip. Harry cupped Louis' ass in his hands, feeling Louis exhale against his neck.

"Okay..." Harry answered, lifting Louis off of himself and setting him down on the bed. He loved how he could handle his boyfriend so easily, how he could pick him up with such ease.

He stood up and removed his shirt, following with his jeans and boxers. He stripped himself of his socks and boots as well, until there was no clothing left on his bare body. Before he was even sat on the bed again Louis was on him, taking his semi-hard cock into his hand and stroking it.

"Eager, aren't we?" Harry smirked, petting Louis' head and scratching his scalp lightly with the tips of his fingers. Louis nodded shamelessly, immediately taking the head of Harry's length into his mouth and sucking. Harry groaned through his teeth, pulling his hair when he took him in deeper.

It was like Louis was a professional at giving blowjobs. He always managed to keep his teeth out of the way, he knew just how to move his tongue so that it felt pleasurable. And best of all, he could take all of his cock into the back of his throat.

And he did, he went down all the way until his nose was buried in the dark hairs on Harry's navel, his throat contracting around his shaft.

Harry's breathing was going ragged, Louis lifting off of his cock and gasping for air after taking him in all the way. "Shit, Tomlinson." Harry grunted, watching some spit glistening as it rolled down his chin. He looked so hot, so wrecked even though Harry hadn't even touched him since he got there.

Louis went down again, sucking his cock harshly and pumping what he didn't take down with his small palm. He twisted his hand at the base, Harry groaning out in pleasure and beginning to move his hips up into his mouth.

Harry pulled Louis off of him, the smaller man trying to continue, but with no avail. He lied Louis down on the bed, running his hands up his stomach and chest, pinching his nipples between his fingers.

"Oh, oh-" Louis moaned out, Harry smirking from the precious noises that he could emit from him. It always gave him a sense of pride when Louis would be vocal, knowing how good he was making him feel.

Harry reached down and pressed the palm of his hand against the lace undies, pulling away and trailing his finger up Louis' length. He was fully hard, the head of his cock peeking out from the black panties and leaking pre-cum onto his tanned stomach.

"You look so hot, Louis, I don't know how you manage to do it." Harry mumbled, licking up his length in the lace and eliciting a sigh of relief frm his boyfriend. Of course he wanted to make Louis feel good, it was what he got off on, but teasing was much more fun.

He moved his head to his thighs, sucking the skin and biting it, red and light purple marks rising to the skin. He smirked and continued when Louis whined high in his throat, the sound reverberating throughout the room.

He practically fed off of Louis' thighs, nipping at them and licking them relentlessly. "Sir, master, please." Louis whimpered, reaching to touch himself, but Harry swatted his hand away lifting himself to stare down at Louis. He felt in charge, he felt like a king.

He felt powerful.

"No. No touching yourself, keep your hands up here." Harry commanded, reaching to lift Louis' hands so they were placed above his head. He loved how he was in control, how he could make Louis do anything he wanted at this moment.

"Lets take these off now, yeah?" Harry reached down with his other hand, ripping the fabric as he tore them off of Louis' body. The lace was split in half now, the front of them completely ruined.

"Oops..." Harry whispered sarcastically, removing what was left of the panties and tossing them aside. He'd have to buy another pair, of course, this wasn't going to be a one time thing. Louis looked too good, too delicious in the thin black lace.

He let go of Louis' wrists, demanding that he keep them still. "What do you want baby? You want me to lick you out? Or do you just want me to pound you already?" He asked, leaning down and kissing all over his stomach and licking just around his cock, but never touching it.

He nearly fed off of Louis' whines in desperation, soaking up the whimpers and moans he'd let out. "Please, Harry-"

"That's either Sir or Master to you!" Harry shouted, lifting Louis' legs and whipping his hand on the tender flesh of his arse. Louis yelped, squirming, but never moving his wrists.

"Good boy..." Harry whispered, setting Louis down and rubbing his thighs. He then spread Louis' legs, bending his knees and placing his feet on ether of his sides.

He then leaned over and grabbed the lubricant, that Louis must've put there himself, opening it and slicking his fingers.

He moved his hand down Louis' body, then shoved two of his long slender fingers inside of his boyfriend. He moved them in and out quickly, Louis moaning uncontrollably.

"Such a good little princess for me, right?" Harry breathed out, slowing his hand and pushing in a third finger beside his first two. "Gonna take me so well." He twisted his wrist, curling his fingers inside of Louis and basking in the enjoyment of being able to get Louis to squeal like he was, being the only one who can make him feel like that.

"Y-yes Sir, I'm ready please." Louis' eyes were screwed shut, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands, his cheeks looking as though they burned from their red flush. And Harry wanted to absolutely destroy him, wanted to tear him up.

He pulled his fingers out then wiped them off on the sheets before grabbing the bottle of lubrication again, rubbing a generous amount onto his ignored erection.

He grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath Louis' hips, lifting his lower half up just enough so that he wouldn't have any trouble. He then moved so his cock was pressed against Louis' hole, sliding it back and forth before letting it in easily.

Louis choked out a moan, flailing with his hands and gripping Harry's shoulders. "So pretty for me, baby." Harry growled, moving his hips slowly in a rocking motion. He wanted to go faster, wanted to pound into his boyfriend until he couldn't fucking walk, but he willed himself to go slow, didn't want to hurt his baby. But Louis had other plans apparently.

"Fuck, faster, Daddy, harder."

Harry almost lost it when Louis called him Daddy, it being one of his kinks. "You want Daddy to fuck you harder, baby?" Harry asked, Louis nodding frantically underneath him. He started moving his hips faster, his cock burying deeper into the small man beneath him.

Louis' face was scrunched up in pure pleasure, his ankles locked behind Harry's waist. Harry couldn't get enough of him, not enough of his skin, his voice, his fucking face, nothing. He was always hungry for more of him.

He started pounding into Louis relentlessly, gripping his tiny waist and pulling him down onto his cock aggressively. The room smelled of sweat and just pure sex, the only sounds of skin slapping against skin echoing off of the walls. He was so close, on the edge of release when something Louis said caught him off guard.

"Come on me, Daddy." Louis said in a barely audible whisper, Harry groaning above him and pulling himself out of Louis. He shuffled up to Louis' face, jacking himself off onto his awaiting cheeks, his mouth open expectantly.

He had to steady himself when creamy spurts of his cum shot out onto Louis' face, him licking it up appreciatively off of his lips. Once he finished, empty, he went back to Louis, grabbing his cock into his hand and stroking it quickly.

He flicked his wrist as he moved his hand, swiping his thumb over the tip a few times before Louis' seed was oozing out onto his hand and Louis' stomach. He stroked him through his orgasm until Louis stopped him, grabbing his hand and licking his cum off of Harry's fingers.

They sat there for a moment, steadying their breathing. "I think we should get cleaned up, all right?" Harry offered, lifting Louis into his arms. His lover nodded into his neck, smiling, kissing his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before and I'll say it again I FUCKING SUCK AT ENDINGS
> 
> But anyways
> 
> Comment/Kudos :)


End file.
